Half-a-day
by bluenettes
Summary: Asano Gakushuu kalah taruhan. Akabane Karma menyeringai seperti setan. Alibinya memang ingin mempermalukan, namun si otak dibalik segalanya sesungguhnya punya keinginan lain yang disembunyikan. { asakaru/karuasa }


_**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**_

 _cover to_ _its original artist_

 _asano gakushuu_ _･_ _akabane karma_

 _asakaru/karuasa_

 _words: 4.2k_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Asano Gakushuu kalah taruhan._

 _Akabane Karma menyeringai seperti setan._

 _Alibinya memang ingin mempermalukan, namun si otak dibalik segalanya sesungguhnya punya keinginan lain yang disembunyikan._

 _Apa dan bagaimana, yang tahu hanya mereka dan Tuhan._

. . .

 _ **Half-a-day**_

. : : .

"Kau akan menuruti satu permintaanku, bukan?"

Diiringi sinar mentari terik dan nyanyian jangkrik, Akabane Karma tersenyum licik, menyandarkan punggungnya di sebatang pohon, menundukkan kepala seraya melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Permintaanku ini tidak sulit kok. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya dengan mudah, Gakushuuu- _kun_."

Suffiks yang digunakannya dengan nada seolah mengejek benar-benar telah memanasi Asano Gakushuuu yang berdiri mengepalkan tangan dengan gigi bergemerutuk kesal. Dahinya berkerut dengan urat siku-siku, sementara Karma tidak berminat melihat ekspresi luar biasanya itu.

"Berisik, kau… sialan."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, apalagi memohon-mohon. Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau membuktikan kalau kau bukan pecundang murahan. Yang kuminta hanya satu, kan?"

Gigi-gigi bergemerutuk menahan emosi. "Kau, dasar merepotkan… tapi aku bukan pecundang seperti kalian, sampah-sampah kelas E."

Karma mengangkat kepala dan menyeringai, menatap langsung ke manik violet yang menyipit penuh kebencian.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'Baiklah, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu, Tuan Karma'. Lagipula, salahmu sendiri yang tidak bisa menyaingi peringkatku~ Jadi, apa kau mau tahu _detail_ nya?"

"Heh. _Bring it on._ "

"Tenang saja, hanya dua belas jam kok."

. : : .

Akabane Karma, mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos merah berkeringat jelas-jelas sedang kepanasan. Pendingin ruangan di ruang tengahnya mati, dan ia malas memperbaikinya. Orang tuanya meninggalkan dia untuk liburan musim panas, dan ia sudah terlalu terbiasa. Ah, ya sudah, Karma pun tak ingin peduli. Ia hanya butuh kesunyian di rumah, dan terkadang pergi keluar untuk mencari kesenangan. Yah, kebahagiaan Karma hari ini sepertinya nyaris sempurna.

 _Ting tong!_

—ah, kini kebahagiaannya sempurna!

"Masuk, Gakushuu- _kun_."

Menyeret koper kecil berwarna oranye, Asano Gakushuu mendorong pintu dengan kasar dan masuk ke dalam kediaman Akabane dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Oi! Wajahmu sedikit membuatku kesal. Bukankah untuk dua belas jam ini kau harus menuruti semua yang aku perintahkan?" Karma menggeram dari sofa ruang tengah.

"Ya, dan ini masih lima lewat lima puluh," Gakushuu melirik jam dinding. " _Permainan_ dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Karena itu, aku ingin menghargai kehormatanku sendiri sebelum kau menghancurkannya."

Karma mendadak tergelak. Asano Gakushuu, sang jenius sepertinya masih sangat naif dalam hal yang tidak berbau akademis. Si surai merah sepertinya salah menangkap maksud dari kalimat Gakushuu yang mengandung ambiguitas.

"Diam, Akabane!"

"Hei, ini rumahku, kan," Karma berdiri dan menghampiri Gakushuu di samping pintu. "Ini hanya dua belas jam di rumahku, bukan dua belas jam di _resort_ keluargamu," dan ia merampas koper sebelum Gakushuu sadar untuk menghentikannya, dan koper itu berakhir di gudang bawah tangga. "Kau ambil ini besok pagi."

Gudang itu kemudian dikunci dan Karma menjejalkan kuncinya ke saku celana. Gakushuu masih menggeram.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengganti pakaian, _aho_?!"

"Kau kira aku tidak punya baju? Lagipula, lihat," Karma mendadak mendekat dan menarik pinggang Gakushuu, membawanya ke cermin besar di ruang tamu. "Kita… lumayan mirip."

"Oi, oi!" Gakushuu meronta dan berusaha melepas pegangan Karma. Sayangnya tubuh yang sekilas seukuran dengannya itu sudah lebih terlatih karena ia seorang calon _assassin_. "Aku tidak mau punya rambut yang suram sepertimu. Dan mata kuning ikan mati itu… sedikit menjijikkan."

Karma semakin mendekatkan tubuh Gakushuu pada dirinya. "Tidak, rambutmu itu lah yang menjijikkan, dan matamu benar-benar licik dan menggelikan."

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Akabane."

"Baik, tapi kita selesaikan dulu 12 jam penuh kebahagiaan ini," Karma mengedip dan melepaskan Gakushuu darinya, sementara pemuda oranye itu semakin mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Oh, ya, apa kau bisa masak sesuatu? Aku ingin memakan sesuatu yang kaubuat."

"Aku bisa memasak air," ujar Gakushuu dan menaikkan lengan kemejanya kegerahan.

"Kalau air bisa memuaskan rasa laparku, boleh saja," Karma mengangkat bahu. "Dapurnya disana. Masak sesuatu yang enak untukku. Bahan makanan di kulkas juga cukup lengkap. Cepat."

"Ini belum jam enam."

"Oh?" Karma melirik jam. "Baik, kalau boleh mulai memasak dua menit lagi," remot televisi di meja digenggam olehnya, kemudian menghempaskan badan ke sofa untuk bersantai. Sementara itu, Gakushuu berdiri mematung, masih di sekitar cermin, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Ayolah, Gakushuu- _kun_. Santai saja, kita kan mau bersenang-senang malam ini."

Gakushuu menyipitkan mata. Barusan Karma menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya, tanda ia menyuruh Gakushuu duduk disitu juga. Dengan pose kaku ia bergerak mendekat, dan duduk lurus seakan sedang ujian.

"Kubilang santai saja~" Karma memukul pelan kepala oranye itu. "Lihat, ini acara pacuan kuda. Setidaknya nikmati malam ini walaupun kau kesal denganku. _Ne?_ "

Kemudian jam berdentang mengisyaratkan pukul enam telah datang. Masih kaku, Gakushuu berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Karma masih duduk santai di depan televisi.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Gakushuu tiba-tiba, selagi berjalan ke dapur.

"Apapun yang kau masak," ujar Karma. "Buat aku kagum, _ne_ , Gakushuu- _kun_ ~"

Masih geram, Gakushuu memasuki dapur. Dapur mewah itu tak jauh beda dari miliknya di rumah. Sebenarnya, berkat ayahnya yang disiplin bak pemimpin militer, Gakushuu menjadi anak serba bisa. Ia bisa memasak apa saja yang ia mau karena ayahnya tak mengizinkan ada _butler_ ataupun _maid_. Ia terbiasa mencoba resep tiap selesai melihat sajian menggiurkan dari televisi atau internet. Menghela nafas, ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan melihat kulkas. Melihat bahan-bahan yang tersedia, ia memutuskan membuat sesuatu yang manis dan bisa mengganjal kelaparannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, sepiring penuh bola-bola _takoyaki_ tersaji di meja ruang tengah dengan _topping_ apik yang dibuatnya. Bahkan makanan perlu _detail_ seperti itu dan dibuat dengan kesempurnaan, bagi Gakushuu.

Karma melonjak berdiri dari sofa dan berseru, " _Takoyaki_!" sementara Gakushuu mendengus sebelum ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Mengambil sumpit dan duduk menyilangkan kaki, Gakushuu mulai memakan makanannya sendiri. Seperti biasa, makanan yang dibuatnya sendiri selalu terasa sempurna dan sangat pas di lidah—dan sepertinya Karma berpikiran sama. " _Oishiiii da!_ Apalagi, _tako_ - _tako_ ini mengingatkanku pada Koro- _sen_ —ah, maksudku gurita-gurita yang ditangkap pamanku dulu."

Asano Gakushuuu refleks menoleh dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Korosen apa katamu barusan."

Karma menoleh, memasang tatapan polos. " _Korosu_ … Gurita yang dibunuh pamanku tahun lalu. Rasanya enak saat digoreng," ujarnya lagi. Gakushuuu melotot tidak percaya. Karma mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makan sampai suatu ketika ia lupa—

"WAAA!"

"Apa?"

"P-phwanath…" Karma membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan meniup-niup bola _takoyaki_ dalam mulutnya. "S-shial… p-phwa…"

"Grr… dasar bodoh," Gakushuuu menampar pipi pucat Karma pelan dan sontak Karma memuntahkan _takoyaki_ yang masih sangat panas itu. "Sudah, kan."

"Oi! Kenapa jadi dibuang?!" Karma melotot, menyadari tiap bola-bola adalah sesuatu yang berharga. "Kan jadi sia-sisa. Ah, payah," Karma memukul Gakushuuu dan memungut _takoyaki_ yang terjatuh, lalu meletakkannya di tepian piring. "Aku kenyang. Setelah ini, kau sapu lantainya. Aku nonton tv di kamar."

"He? Ya sudah," Gakushuuu memutar bola mata malas. Setidaknya ia tidak harus melayani tuan rumah yang menyebalkan itu. Karma mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya, sebelum naik tangga menuju kamarnya.

" _Gochisou-sama,_ " tambahnya pelan selagi menaiki tangga.

"Hn," Gakushuuu masih makan dengan santai, mencoba mengacuhkan pemuda aneh yang sering berubah-ubah temperamennya itu. Seingatnya, Karma hanya mengatakan agar Gakushuuu menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya dari jam 6 sore sampai 6 pagi, dan selama itu ia harus menuruti perintah Karma. Dia tidak bilang sesuatu tentang _menemani_ , atau _berinteraksi_ —Gakushuuu tiba-tiba tersenyum. Setelah menyapu lantai dan mencuci piring, ia melompat ke atas sofa dan berbaring dengan nyaman. Televisi masih dinyalakan, Gakushuuu hanya mengurangi volume dan menutup mata dengan punggung tangan, mencoba tertidur meski baru pukul setengah delapan malam. Ia hanya ingin hukuman ini cepat-cepat berakhir, supaya ia bisa tenang tanpa gangguan lagi setelah ini.

. : : .

"Kau mau jadi Putri Tidur, hah?"

Setengah sadar. Rasanya masih di awang-awang. Benak masih terisi dengan bayangan mimpi di suatu pulau terpencil di timur sana, dengan pemandangan matahari musim panas yang hangat, rok rumbai-rumbai dari sesuatu yang lebih mirip daun kelapa, dan _sunblock_ yang dibalurkan sensual di punggung—

"Hitungan ketiga atau Pangeran Negeri Dongeng ini akan menciummu?"

Mimpi yang barusan itu rasanya kelewat erotis. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kenapa bisa bermimpi seperti itu. Dan saat itu pula, suara-suara yang dikeluarkan seseorang berusaha menariknya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Tiga, dua, _jangan sampai aku bilang satu_."

Ah, liburan yang menyenangkan. Kontras dengan realita yang ada.

" _Satu_?"

Sebuah tatapan aneh yang terasa sangat dekat berhasil membangunkannya dari alam lain, kaget, dan terduduk—

 _DUAK!_

"Oi, _Asano!_ "

Luar biasa canggung. Asano Gakushuu mundur histeris dan terjungkal dari balik sofa. Kemudian berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk entitas selain dirinya yang (juga) terlihat murka, "Kau! Kau _ngapain_ barusan?!"

"Itu harusnya jadi pertanyaanku," dan Akabane Karma maju, dahi mengerut, manik kekuningan menyipit heran. Aura iblis menguar dengan nuansa merah gelap. Gawat, Gakushuu ingin kabur saja sekarang. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau terbangun seperti kesetanan begitu dan menabrak wajahku dan mencuri ciuman pertamaku, hm?"

"S-siapa yang menciummu?" Gakushuu malah berusaha terlihat lebih murka. "Aku tidak tahu kau disana, aku setengah sadar ketika kau bilang mau jadi Pangeran Negeri—"

"Itu—cuma candaan, bodoh!" berhasil, wajah murka Karma lebih bagus kali ini. Gakushuu mendadak ciut. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur di depan televisi waktu aku memanggilmu dan mendadak ingin jus apel, hah?!"

Diam. Gakushuu diam, terlalu bingung untuk merespon. Tidak tahu siapa yang seharusnya marah dalam kasus ini.

"Yang kehilangan ciuman pertama bukan cuma kau, Akabane!" mengumpulkan keberanian, Gakushuu maju dan mengepalkan tangan. "Aku juga harus merelakan kesucian yang sudah aku jaga—"

Karma mendesah lelah, tidak mau menanggapi. Dibiarkannya Gakushuu menatap dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Ya sudah. Impas."

Kalimat final, dan Gakushuu tidak membantah lagi. Raut kekecewaan sangat jelas terlukis di wajah merah sang pemilik manik sewarna tembaga. Gakushuu mendadak kasihan, meski dirinya sendiri juga bisa dibilang korban.

"Oh. Oke. Kau bilang apa tadi? Jus apel?"

"Lupakan saja," Karma mendorong pundak Gakushuu kasar, dengan _timing_ tak terduga hingga pemuda yang sekilas terlihat sangat mirip dengannya itu terdorong kasar, menghempas sofa, dan duduk dengan tidak elitnya. Karma menyusul duduk di sebelahnya, wajah luar biasa tenang dan lengan mulai merangkul bahu pemuda lain di sebelahnya—

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh!"

"Mau nonton apa?" dan remot kontrol ditekan sembarangan, mengganti saluran tayangan, mencari sesuatu yang menarik. "Ah, ini horor. Bagus. Kita nonton ini saja."

Gakushuu bingung kali ini, bagaimana merespon ajakan sepihak yang ditujukan padanya. Ia akhirnya diam meski terkadang menggeliat tak nyaman, lengan Karma semakin kuat mencengkeram bahunya. Harum stroberi. Gakushuu membuang tatapan ke suatu tempat yang jauh, tidak ingin melihat ke sebelah kirinya ataupun ke arah televisi. Dua-duanya sama menyeramkan. Malah, sesuatu di sebelah kiri yang tengah merangkulnya itu lebih menyeramkan dari hantu wanita berpakaian suster yang merangkak dengan sebelah kaki di dalam televisi sana.

"Eh," dan Karma memulai pembicaraan lagi. Gakushuu merasa luar biasa tak nyaman. "Kau belum mandi, ya?"

"Sudah. Sebelum pergi kesini."

"Oh," anggukan pelan diberikan sebagai jawaban. "Ngomong-ngomong, menonton film tidak enak tanpa makanan, kan? Kenapa tidak buatkan makanan atau minuman untuk Tuan Karma ini, hm?"

"Oke," akhirnya menemukan alasan untuk melepaskan diri dari rangkulan, Gakushuu berdiri, dan lengan Karma terhempas kasar. Tidak mengetahui seringai kecil yang dibuat di belakang punggungnya, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali lima menit kemudian dengan dua gelas minuman dan sepiring kudapan kacang-kacangan.

"Dua gelas?" Karma mengerutkan dahi. "Untuk siapa?"

"Err, aku dan kau?"

"Aku tidak bilang kau boleh buat minuman untukmu juga," dua gelas diraup dengan tamak. "Dan lagi, memangnya kau mau minum susu stroberi?"

"Tidak keberatan, sih," Gakushuu melirik ke arah lain. Telinga memerah kesal. "Kau cuma punya itu di kulkas. Jadi aku buat itu dan tadinya aku ingin minum juga—tapi ya sudah. Tidak jadi."

Karma hanya terkekeh mengejek. "Kalau kau mau, ambil sendiri," setengah gelas sudah habis diteguk. Gelas satunya yang masih penuh digenggam di tangan lainnya, mencoba memancing kekesalan pemuda yang sepertinya makin kesal itu.

Gakushuu melirik ke samping, menatap gelas yang dipegang Karma dengan ingin. Lupa, kenapa dia tidak mengambil minum di dapur tadi selagi sang tuan rumah tidak melihat. Gakushuu hanya mengumpat dalam hati.

"Hei, _tsundere_. Kalau mau ya ambil saja," Karma terus meneguk gelas satunya, masih setia menyita gelas lain yang seharusnya membasahi indra perasa Gakushuu sekarang.

"Baik, aku mau itu, Akabane—"

"Tidak semudah itu, Gakushuu~"

Tangan yang tadinya terulur canggung ingin mengambil gelas dari tangan yang lain mendadak mematung di tengah udara ketika incarannya di bawa beberapa senti lebih jauh. Sial, Gakushuu bahkan lupa makhluk yang diragukannya sebagai _homo sapiens_ —seharusnya setan—itu tidak akan pernah berbaik hati padanya.

Gelas yang menjadi incaran kemudian di dekatkan ke bibir sang pemegang, Karma, dan akhirnya diminum juga juga. Ya, gelas terakhir yang diinginkan Gakushuu. Oke, sekarang Gakushuu kesal setengah mati.

"Cih! Kalau kau memang sehaus itu seharusnya tidak perlu menawariku tadi, Akaba—"

 _Gluk, gluk._

Dingin mengaliri mulut yang kering. Rasa asam-manis stroberi dicecap lidahnya, enak. Dan Gakushuu terpejam, rahangnya ditahan oleh sesuatu yang kokoh—rasanya seperti jemari seseorang. Ia bisa merasakan susu stroberi menuruni kerongkongan, sensasinya menyenangkan.

Namun sesaat sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi—pemuda itu spontan menyemburkannya paksa. Wajah milik Karma yang berada tanpa jarak dihadapannya terpaksa mendapat sisa-sisa susu stroberi yang nyaris ditelan.

"A-apaan _itu_ , Akabane?!" Gakushuu berusaha meludah sembarangan. Jijik, dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Kau meludahiku," aura gelap, lagi. "Aku cuma mau memberimu minum."

"Dengan cara _mencium_ dan _memindahkan_?! Kau menjijikkan!"

Gakushuu masih sibuk dengan kegiatan meludahnya, membuang sisa-sisa _diri Karma_ dalam mulutnya. Sumpah, dia tidak akan mau minum apapun walaupun dahaga memaksa jika itu dari Karma.

Karma mengambil tisu dari meja dan membersihkan wajahnya sendiri. Tanpa sebab, tatapannya kosong. Dibuangnya tisu itu, dan ia mengambil selembar tisu lagi dan menarik wajah Gakushuu kasar—dan orang itu masih saja mencoba meludah.

"Apa se-menjijikkan itu, Gakushuu?" pelan, Karma membawa tangannya maju mendekati wajah di depannya, membersihkan sisa-sisa susu di tepi bibir lawan bicaranya dengan tampang datar. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"…huh?" Gakushuu diam, hanya membiarkan pemuda lain membersihkan wajahnya dengan seringai setan yang telah hilang. Jarang, jarang sekali ia melihat seorang Akabane Karma berbicara tanpa emosi dan tatapan kosong. "Kau…?"

Karma membuang tisu yang baru dipakainya sembarangan.

"Yah, aku tidur duluan," dan dia beranjak, tangan di saku celananya. "Kau boleh tidur di sofa. Aku di kamarku di lantai dua. Kalau besok sudah jam enam, kau boleh pulang. Kunci gudangnya ambil di kamarku. Kalau mau makan ambil saja di kulkas, kalau mau mandi air hangat, kamar mandi di sebelah dapur. Dah."

Dan dia berlalu tanpa melirik Gakushuu yang diam mematung sedikitpun.

Baiklah, Gakushuu, lagi-lagi, tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Dalam hati dia lega, Karma sudah meninggalkannya dan tidak mengganggunya lagi. Namun dalam hati, entah kenapa rasanya kosong—ekspektasi bahwa dia tidak akan tidur semalaman karena kejahilan Karma sepertinya tidak jadi kenyataan. _Well_ , bukan berarti Gakushuu menginginkan itu, sih.

Pemilik iris violet itu mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia menghabiskan sepuluh menit membersihkan ruang televisi yang berantakan oleh susu dan tisu, sebelum akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri dan kembali fokus pada acara televisi yang tadi diabaikan.

Jeritan keluar dari dalam kotak hitam itu. Film itu tahu-tahu sudah mencapai klimaks. Gakushuu refleks mengambil bantal sofa terdekat, membenamkan wajah di dalamnya. Matanya menyipit, fokus.

 _Tenang, Gakushuu. Seorang Asano tidak mungkin takut pada manusia jelek yang dirias menyeramkan, kan?_

Gakushuu mulai bermonolog ketika seorang pemuda di dalam layar ditarik oleh tangan berlumuran darah ke suatu ruangan—ruang mayat. Adegan sunyi. Gakushuu yang mendadak bodoh tidak berniat untuk mengambil remot kontrol dan mematikan atau mengganti saluran. Dan latar suara yang semakin mencekam membuat Gakushuu semakin terbenam dalam bantal—namun lensanya masih menangkap bayangan meski sekilas.

 _Apa? Apa kira-kira yang akan terjadi?_

 _Ah, pasti hantunya mendadak muncul dari belakang._

Gakushuu berusaha menghibur diri. Tidak ada hal yang bisa menakutinya, oke? Apalagi horror murahan seperti film ini. Klise.

Namun asumsinya tidak tepat sasaran—sang tokoh utama melengking ketika satu makhluk yang seharusnya terbaring tak bernyawa tiba-tiba bangun dan mencekiknya dengan sebelah tangan yang nyaris buntung hanya dalam sepersekian detik.

" _LEPAS!_ "

"AAAAAAAA!"

" _MAKHLUK TERKUTUK! LEPASKAN!_ "

"WAAAAAA!"

Gakushuu tidak kalah histeris. Mungkin dia juga berbakat jadi pemeran utama. Bantal dilempar kasar dan Gakushuu lari, spontan menuju tangga dan begitu sampai di atas, tertegun. Mulutnya masih membuka habis berteriak. Dan saat itu, ia tidak tahu harus tetap berteriak atau apa.

Lantai dua, yang terlihat hanya koridor panjang. Ada dua kamar di kanan dan tiga di kiri. Koridor itu gelap, dan jarak antar kamar cukup jauh. Ekor matanya melirik ke lantai pertama. Untunglah, dari atas pemandangan klimaks film horor itu tidak begitu jelas. Dan ia menyadari, rumah Karma sama luasnya dengan rumahnya. Luas, kosong, perabotan yang tidak begitu banyak. Lampu selain ruang televisi dan dapur tidak ada yang menyala.

Jeritan yang terdengar lebih mirip lolongan kemudian terdengar dari televisi—iya, televisi. Gakushuu tidak cukup nyali untuk menyimpulkan jeritan itu berasal dari sumber lain. Dan ya, Gakushuu cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan televisi menyala dari tadi dengan volume lumayan saat adegan sedang seram-seramnya.

"A-Akabane?"

Bodoh, tidak mungkin terdengar.

"Akabane!" Gakushuu mematung tepat di tangga teratas, tidak berani melangkah ke koridor manapun. Karena hanya ada satu ruang yang berpenghuni di atas, pastinya kamar lain hanya ditinggalkan dalam keadaan gelap gulita—dan Gakushuu tidak berani mengusiknya.

"Akabane Karma!"

Mencoba menjerit, tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takut dalam suaranya. Gakushuu benar-benar terbawa suasana.

"A-Akabane Karma, cepat kesini!"

Hening. Gakushuu melirik ke bawah lagi. Patung hewan yang diawetkan di ruang tamu terlihat dari atas. Serius, Gakushuu tidak akan seperti ini kalau bukan suasana rumah Karma yang membuatnya begitu.

Dan ia lupa. Bagaimana kalau Karma ternyata bukan manusia?

Bagaimana kalau Karma… setan sungguhan? Bagaimana kalau ada ruangan khusus pemujaan setan di rumah—yang entah kenapa ruangannya banyak meski penunggu tetapnya hanya satu orang—ini. Seperti yang ia duga. Tingkat kejahilannya sangat tidak biasa. Meski begitu, Gakushuu merasa tidak ada orang lain yang dimintai pertolongan.

Tidak ada satu waktu pun dalam hidupnya, ia ingin melihat Karma lebih dari saat ini.

"Akabane! Akabane Karma!" nada yang dikeluarkan Gakushuu semakin melengking. "Akaba—WAAAA!"

Pinggangnya ditarik. Surai merah menyala sekilas dalam gelap. Mata kuning yang dianggapnya mirip ikan mati menatapnya penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"H-hah, kau rupanya, Akabane," Gakushuu menampakkan wajah masam. Namun ketakutannya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Sekilas ada rasa takut yang mengatakan bahwa yang dalam posisi nyari seperti memeluknya itu bukan Akabane Karma—melainkan hantu yang menyamar jadi Karma.

Oke, cukup pemikiran bodohnya. Dan Gakushuu menolak ide itu jauh-jauh.

"A-aku—" Gakushuu memulai. Karma menatapnya dalam, masih menarik pinggangnya mendekat. "—mau tahu dimana kamarmu."

"Hah?" wajah menyebalkan itu. Gakushuu yakin dia memang Akabane Karma, rival abadinya. "Paling ujung. Kenapa?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Gakushuu mendorong punggung Karma, mengarahkannya menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Karma, dan menutup pintunya setelah masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, Asano?"

"Aku mau tidur denganmu," Gakushuu sudah tidak ingat harga dirinya lagi. "Boleh?"

"Hah? HAHAHA!"

Tawa Karma lebih keras dari apapun yang pernah Gakushuu dengar.

"Kau? Tidur dengan _ku_? Tidur di toilet, sana."

 _Jleb._ Gakushuu tidak tahu efek dari ciuman susu stroberi tadi bisa berakhir seperti ini. Salah Karma sendiri yang mencuri ciuman pertama dan keduanya.

"Tidak," jawab Gakushuu mantap. "Aku mau tidur denganmu."

—padahal aslinya ketakutan.

"Hm? Ya sudah," Karma melompat ke tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu sudah berganti dengan piyama merah marun polos. "Kalau mau ganti baju, sana ke lemari, aku punya _lingerie_."

"H-hah?!"

Karma mengangkat bahu. "Aku punya itu untuk mengerjai Nagisa."

"Kau menyuruh Shiota Nagisa menggunakan _lingerie_?"

"Yah, dia tidak mau sih. Tapi kalau kau pasti lebih manis, _ne_ , Ga-ku-shuu~?"

Dan Asano Gakushuu benci kalau Karma menggunakan nama kecil hanya untuk memperparah ejekannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Pakaianmu sok formal begitu," Karma mengeluarkan ekspresi jijik melihat Gakushuu yang rapi dengan _jeans_ coklat muda dan kemeja abu-abu. "Mana bisa tidur begitu. Pakai piyamaku saja. Di lemari juga."

Dan Karma menarik selimut sampai ke dagu. Disebelahnya ada ruang kosong yang cukup untuk satu orang lagi. Wajar karena dia tidur di tempat tidur _queen size_.

Gakushuu menemukannya. Piyama putih polos dari tumpukan piyama polos lainnya. Ternyata koleksi piyama Karma cukup banyak. Namun Gakushuu berusaha tidak memikirkan fakta tidak penting itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Mau lihat Gakushuu ganti baju."

"Jangan, lihat ke arah lain sana."

"Tidak mau."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Memangnya kenapa_ tidak mau?"

"Pokoknya lihat ke arah lain sana."

"Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki."

 _Tapi kau homo_ , balas Gakushuu dalam hati. _Dan nanti kau nafsu melihat tubuhku yang keren ini._ Iya, Gakushuu kelewat optimis.

Pandangan Karma serasa menelanjanginya. Gakushuu bertindak hati-hati supaya bagian pentingnya tidak terlihat. Sudah mencuri dua ciuman, masa dia mau melihat bagian penting juga? _Sialan, si Akabane itu._

"Disini," Karma kemudian menyeringai, menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong. "Jadi, kau mau yang seperti apa?"

"Apanya?" Gakushuu merangkak naik dan ikut menarik selimut.

"Mau tidur sambil memelukku, atau tidur di atasku?"

"…hah?"

"Ah, tapi kau berat," Karma tampak berpikir. "Bukannya aku tidak kuat, sih. Tapi begini lebih baik."

Dan tangannya melingkari pinggang Gakushuu yang sedikit lebih ramping dari kelihatannya. Yang dipeluk spontan menggeliat, kegelian.

"Jangan pegang, Akabane."

"Hm? Ya sudah. Aku bercanda kok."

Karma kemudian berbalik arah, memunggungi Gakushuu.

Hening, lagi. Remang-remang lampu tidur di atas nakas membuat suasana makin hening saja. Pendingin ruangan di kamar ini bahkan sedikit keterlaluan—Karma dan Gakushuu masing-masing menyelimuti diri lebih jauh. Di kedua sisi, tidak ada yang mau memejamkan mata. Keduanya diam, berpikir. Apa yang telah mereka lakukan hari ini, dan _kenapa_.

"Kau marah dengan yang tadi, Akabane?"

Gakushuu memulai. Helaan nafas terdengar dari sisi lainnya.

"Kenapa harus marah?"

"Kelihatannya kau tersinggung waktu aku bilang kau menjijikkan."

"Haha. Aku memang menjijikkan."

Gakushuu mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

"…"

"Aku emosi. Ciuman pertamaku sama sekali tidak seperti yang diharapkan."

"Begitu," pemikiran bahwa Karma telah _belok_ kini menghilang dari otak Gakushuu. Syukurlah, dia bisa pulang dengan selamat setelah tidur berdua dengannya. Ingatkan Gakushuu untuk berterima kasih pada dewa keberuntungan sepulangnya dari sini.

"Padahal rencana awalku adalah menciummu dengan keadaan yang lebih erotis malam ini."

"H-hah?!"

"Tapi kau malah menciumku dengan tidak sengaja. Menyebalkan sekali."

Gakushuu tidak berkata-kata lagi. Tidak mengerti. Mengabaikan harga dirinya yang selama ini membumbung tinggi, ia bertanya. "Kau menyukaiku, Karma?"

"Uh-hm," dan hembusan nafas Karma tahu-tahu sudah meniup tengkuknya. Dingin.

Dan itu terasa horor, serius.

"Walaupun hanya dua belas jam, tidak apa-apa," Karma tersenyum kecil, lagi-lagi melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Gakushuu. "Jangan bergerak. Ini bagian dari perintah. Setelah jam enam besok, kau bebas memukulku karena aku sudah kurang ajar."

Gakushuu diam. Pipinya merona meski hanya seujung kuku.

"Setidaknya untuk malam ini saja. Aku suka kau, Asano Gakushuu."

 _Deg._

Gakushuu akhirnya membalikkan badan. Lensanya menangkap mata Karma yang menutup dan wajah yang—entah bagaimana—tersenyum damai. Dan ternyata pemuda merah di sampingnya sudah terlelap. Cepat sekali.

Menyadari tidak ada yang akan mengejeknya, Gakushuu menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat. Tangannya menelusuri pipi kurus pucat milik Karma. Halus. Kemudian menuju hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir ranum yang sedikit membuka. Gakushuu sadar dirinya terlihat seperti orang mesum sekarang. Tapi, peduli apa.

"Aku," Gakushuu ragu. Sama sekali tidak yakin, namun akhirnya dia melanjutkan, "juga menyukaimu, Akabane Karma."

Dengan senyum tipis, ia mendekat menyisihkan sedikit poni merah ke atas dan mengecup dahinya.

"Tapi kau menyebalkan," nadanya berubah kesal. "Dan seperti setan. Kau juga anehnya pintar. Kau rival yang menantang, tapi juga membuatku ingin membunuhmu pada saat yang bersamaan. Kadang aku berharap kau mati saja, kadang aku juga ingin dekat denganmu, entah kenapa. Kau menarik. Aku juga tidak kalah menarik, sih," Gakushuu, cukup. "Lepas dari semua kejahatan dan kejahilanmu, aku tahu kau orang yang baik. Dan manis. Iya, kau manis kok."

Gakushuu mendadak gila, memeluk tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya erat-erat. "Aku menyesal ciuman pertamaku harus denganmu. Yah, tapi tidak buruk sih. Terima kasih."

Ucapannya final, dan Gakushuu memerah sendiri. Malu. Tidak disangka dirinya bisa mengucapkan hal-hal ajaib seperti itu. Beruntung tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Selamat tidur, Karma."

Gakushuu memejamkan mata. Tubuh dalam pelukannya masih diam, lemas. Selimut membungkus tubuh mereka erat. Dingin dan panas tidak lagi dirasakan, hanya ada hangat ketika berada di dekat orang yang kau sukai. Tayangan horor atau angin yang menusuk tak lagi jadi masalah. Yang ada hanya kau, dia, dan rasa di antara kalian.

.

.

.

Dua menit kemudian.

"Kau pikir aku dari tadi tidur, Gakushuu?"

Gakushuu membelalak. Ingin mati rasanya.

 _ **end.**_

. : : .

 _A/N:_

Kenapa jadi 4k gini… ; ;

Ah, harooo! _bluenettes_ datang ke FAKI mau nambahin asupan disini /desh. Maaf kalau agak _plotless_ , kecepetan, tidak jelas, apalagi humor kaya ga ada, kurang romantis, atau kurang-kurang lainnya—yang penting kapal ini berlayar, aye aye~

Bingung awalnya ini asakaru apa karuasa. Fleksibel sih mereka. Walaupun uke!karma itu sesuatu sekali, tapi uke!shuu juga sesuatu banget. Akhirnya anggap aja lah mereka ganti-ganti posisi ya, toh seme uke itu bisa relatif. Yang penting saling mencintai. Yesh.

 _Thanks for reading! Kindly leave some review? :_

. : : .

 **omake!**

Pagi hari.

Bahkan sesudah tidur lelap yang panjang, Gakushuu masih harus menanggung malu. Karma sudah mandi, sudah rapi, wangi, menggoda—oh, bukan. Pemuda itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian kasualnya yang biasa.

"Pagi," ucap Gakushuu pendek. Tidak begitu ingin membahas hal lain yang memalukan.

"Pagi, Gakushuu," Karma tersenyum tipis. Seakan melupakan apa yang terjadi semalaman.

"Aku mandi dulu," Gakushuu melirik jam. Sudah pukul delapan. Tidak, dia tidak ingin buru-buru keluar dari rumah ini. Walaupun menurut perjanjian, ia sudah boleh pulang dan santai-santai di rumahnya sendiri.

"Tidak secepat itu, Gakushuu," ucap Karma dengan senyum misterius. "Apa maksudmu meninggalkan televisi menyala dengan volume besar, hm? Aku tidak menyadarinya karena jaraknya dengan kamar ini cukup jauh. Kau tidak tahu aku membayar listrik dengan uang jajanku, hm~?"

Gakushuu memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan membayar listrikmu nanti, _Karma_."

"Aku tidak perlu uangmu, _Gakushuu_ ," Karma mendekat. Senyumannya makin menyeramkan. Oke, siaga satu. "Aku perlu tanggung jawab."

Gawat. "Tanggung jawab macam apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau dua belas jam lagi~?"

Diluar dugaan, Gakushuu tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak masalah. Dua belas jam kali ini pastinya akan lebih menyenangkan, _Karma_."

Dua tatapan mematikan beradu. Yang satu kuning, yang satu keunguan. Petir imajiner tercipta di antaranya. Bahkan cuaca pun mendukung, mendadak mendung.

Apa yang mereka rencanakan untuk dua belas jam ke depan, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Bagaimana bisa mereka saling jatuh cinta pun, sekali lagi, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

 _ **beneran end.**_


End file.
